


G is for Ginger

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Letters from the Dead [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	G is for Ginger

_She’ll deny it if asked, but she tries to find the good in everyone. It’s a blessing and a curse, I’m afraid. She has a big heart. I can’t fault her for that._

* * *

After dinner, you made your way up to your room. You actually had a few pages of homework, so you wanted to get that out of the way. And maybe see if Hayley could Skype. She wouldn’t start school for another couple days, though. Running your hand through your hair, you slid into your computer chair and pulled out your homework. Welcome to 10th grade in Houston, right?

You were almost done your first page- an ‘about me’ for English, when your phone lit up. Putting your pen down, you picked up your phone and swiped, furrowing your brow when you saw a number you didn’t recognize.

Licking your lips, you programmed her into your phone and got up. You didn’t know what their rules were when it came to stuff like this. It wasn’t like you were handed a manual. You doubted that Dan would have a problem with it, though.

You found her relaxing with the kids in the living room, playing. “Hey, I have a question?”

Dan looked over at you and smiled. “What’s that?”

“Uh, that girl? Ginger? I told you about her. Anyway, she wants to pick me up for school tomorrow, and get some coffee.” You leaned on the doorframe. “Wanted to ask first.”

“I appreciate it.” Dan told you. “And sure, why not?” That actually surprised you, which she must have seen, because she chuckled. “How can you prove that we make the right choice in trusting you, if we never give you the chance? Besides, you’re young. Don’t need mom driving you.” She teased.

Laughing, you shook your head. “I highly doubt that you fall into the ‘embarrassing mom’ column.” You pointed out. “Back to homework I go!” Mock saluting, you made your way back up to your room to text her back.

Setting your phone off to the side, you went back to your about me assignment, and wondered how much more different life would be here in Houston. Clearly your friends would be different, if Ginger was honestly interested in being your friend. You had to guard yourself, you knew that. The world knew who you were, and that would make people want to get close to you, just to get close to your family.

You shook your head, deciding to take it day by day. Or you’d go mental trying to overthink things. That would be one hell of a headline- “Ackles daughter admitted to psych ward.” or something. Letting out a puff of air, you quickly finished that page, and moved on to some paper for home ec- all about the dynamics of your family. It was stupid, but required.

It was just after 7 when you finished, putting everything away. Grabbing your phone, you slipped it into your back pocket and made your way downstairs to have dessert with the others, and read to JJ for bedtime. It alternated between you and Dan when Jensen was gone, and when he was home, it was all him.

* * *

That’s how life went during the week. You were getting closer to Ginger and her friends, but they weren’t like your friends back home. It was an odd feeling. Trying to navigate becoming part of such a different social group. She had slept over a couple times by the time that Thanksgiving had hit, and you had slept over at her house, as well.

Come the first day back from Thanksgiving break, Dan had driven you, as you hadn’t heard from Ginger in a few days. Walking through the halls, you heard whispers, and tried to ignore them. It was hard, though, when the staring and laughter started.

Finding Ginger, you walked over and smiled at her. “Hey.” You greeted her.

Ginger was with her cheer friends, flanked with two on each side. “You have some nerve, Ackles.” The blonde to the far left spoke up.

“_What_?” You furrowed your brows.

“Sleeping with G’s boyfriend? Low.”

“Skank.”

They were all speaking at once, at Ginger looked pleased. While you weren’t one for violence, you did have pent up feelings. Everything in your world had changed- but one thing hadn’t. Cheerleaders seemed to be bitches. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. But, I do know one thing.”

Ginger looked at you, confused. “What’s that?”

“Your nose job will cost daddy about 5 grand. Hope you’re spoiled.” Your fist pulled back before it shot forward, colliding with her nose. “Oh, and I’d get some club soda on the blood on your shirt. Just a tip.” Her friends rushed around her, worried.

Turning, you groaned, knowing you’d be suspended at this rate. Pulling out your phone, you wanted to let your dad know before the world did.

Sighing, you shut off the display and put it back in your pocket. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
